


Die Ekstase des Falls

by Judas_Iscariot



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: (but am I sorry? Nahhh), (is that a thing?), Adam can't shut up, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical themes, German, Henry is too good for this world tbh, I love Adam far too much and it probably shows, M/M, Making Out on a rooftop, Scars, Talking, Temporary Character Death, bit angsty bit drama-y bit fluffy too, but mostly angst i guess, double suicide, far too many cheesy metaphors
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Iscariot/pseuds/Judas_Iscariot
Summary: »Henry verkrampft sich, als er realisiert, wie hoch sie hier sind und wie klein New York ist – Autos werden zu Glühwürmchen, Häuser zu Spielzeug, Straßen zu Pinselstrichen. Sein erster Reflex ist es, nach hinten zu weichen, aber er widersteht. Sein zweiter ist, sich an Adam festzuhalten, und kurz zuckt seine Hand, um nach dem Arm des Unsterblichen zu greifen. Doch er hält still.«[Henry/Adam]





	Die Ekstase des Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!  
> Ich weiß, ich bin ein paar Jahre zu spät (oops), aber vielleicht gibt es hier ja doch noch den einen oder anderen, der in diesem kleinen, einsamen Fandom unterwegs ist? :“)  
> Der OS hier ist 467676565465 mal länger geworden als beabsichtigt, aber hey. Immerhin schreibe ich wieder mal etwas. (Ich hab hier fast nen Monat dran gesessen, thanks @Schreibblockade)
> 
> Anyways, der OS ist nicht gebeta'd, sprich: Buchstabensuppe, Grammatiksalat und Stilgrütze gehören mir ganz allein. Der Autor (hint: ich) freut sich sehr, sehr hart über Feedback jeder Art und Form. Und ja, ich weiß, dass das Ende Kaiserschmarn ist haha
> 
> Jetzt reicht's aber auch mit dem Gelaber. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
> -Karen ♥
> 
>  
> 
> [Warnungen: kurzzeitiger Character Death (weil unsterblich und so), *quasi* Suizid; dürfte aber nichts drin sein, das in irgendeiner Weise "schlimmer" ist als das Canon.]

  


 

 

 

** Die Ekstase des Falls **

 

_ (J'voudrais voir le monde à l'envers) _

  
  
  
  
  
I.  
  
  
  
  
Die Aussicht ist jedes Mal aufs Neue atemberaubend. Unter ihm New York, eine Ansammlung aus abermillionen Lichtern und Geräuschen, Hektik und Trubel und so viel _Leben_ dass Henry den Blick nicht davon losreißen kann. Und über ihm erstreckt sich der tiefschwarze Nachthimmel, beinahe wolkenlos, mit Sternen, die aussehen wie kleine Farbspritzer und einem blassen, sichelförmigen Mond, der über die Stadt wacht.  
  
Von hier oben kann er mit viel mehr Abstand auf das Leben blicken. Steckt nicht mittendrin in dem Chaos der Großstadt, das er lieben gelernt hat. Keine Toten, keine Lebenden, keine Unsterblichkeit. Nur die Lichter der Autos und Häuser, das Heulen der Sirenen und die frische Nachtluft.  
  
Er kommt nicht oft hier hoch, aber manchmal, manchmal gibt es diese Tage, an denen er das braucht. An denen er weder mit Abe noch mit Jo sprechen möchte, und an denen er nicht in seinem Labor sitzen will, an denen er einfach für sich sein möchte. An diesen Tagen fühlt er sich besonders sentimental und unbeschreiblich alt, viel älter, als er tatsächlich ist. Und wenn er dann hier sitzt, auf dem Dach dieses Wolkenkratzers, und hinunter schaut und sieht, was sich alles verändert hat, seit er hier ist, dann denkt er darüber nach, was in den nächsten 200 Jahren passieren wird. In den nächsten 2000 sogar, oder 2 Millionen. Ob er dann immer noch leben wird? Sich daran erinnern kann, wie er hier gesessen hat, über den Dächern des Big Apple? Ob er bereuen wird, sein Leben nicht sinnvoll genutzt, es nicht vernünftig gelebt zu haben? Etwas verpasst zu haben?  
  
Henry seufzt. Er will nicht wieder daran denken. Seit zu vielen Jahren plagen ihn diese Gedanken und Ängste und er weiß, dass er nichts daran ändern kann.  
  
Die Nachtluft beißt sich an seinen Fingern fest, zerrt an seiner Haut. Er wirft einen letzten Blick auf die Stadt, die niemals schläft, und dreht sich um. Es ist schon spät und Abe wird sich Sorgen machen, wenn er zu lange weg bleibt. Auf der anderen Seite – was sollte ihm schon groß passieren?   
  
Nach wenigen Schritten bleibt Henry wieder stehen. Verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen. Dort, einige Meter von ihm entfernt, steht eine Person im Schatten der Mauer. Henry kann das Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch er ahnt schon, wer ihm hier herauf gefolgt sein könnte.  
  
Und er hat Recht. Die Figur tritt aus dem Schatten, Mondlicht und Leere in den Augen, und Henry weiß, dass seine Nacht kein gutes Ende nehmen wird.   
  
  
„Hallo, Henry“, sagt Adam und seine Stimme klingt genau wie jedes Mal, ob am Telefon oder von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Und genau wie jedes Mal jagt sie ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, einen, den Henry nie verhindern kann, auch, wenn er weiß, was kommt.   
  
„Adam“, ist alles, was Henry zur Antwort gibt.   
  
  
Und so stehen sie sich einmal mehr gegenüber, unsicher, was die Nacht noch bringen wird, getaucht in Sternenlicht, untermalt vom Motorenlärm der Straßen unter ihnen. Henry ist angespannt, der Kiefer krampft, er will gehen, aber er kann nicht. Er wird Adam nicht aus dem Weg gehen können, weder auf kurze Sicht, noch auf lange. Weiß auch gar nicht, ob er das _will_ , ob Adam nicht doch Recht hat und sie sich gegenseitig brauchen. Aber er möchte es auch nicht herausfinden. Nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Und schon gar nicht hier.  
  
Adam kommt ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, sodass Henry ihn besser sehen kann. Er ist ganz in schwarz gekleidet, ist beinahe eins mit dem Nachthimmel, und seine Schritte sind auf dem Boden des Daches kaum zu hören. Er wirkt beinahe wie ein Geist.   
  
„Die Aussicht ist schön hier oben, nicht wahr?“, fragt Adam, den Blick auf die Stadt gerichtet, und geht an Henry vorbei. Er erwartet keine Antwort. „Ich komme auch oft hierher. Nicht unbedingt dieses Haus, aber ich gebe zu, Sie haben einen guten Geschmack, was das angeht.“  
  
Jetzt sieht er zu Henry. Der weiß noch immer nicht, was Adam vor hat. Will er ihn töten? Nur reden? Er kann es beim besten Willen nicht sagen.  
  
„Was wollen Sie?“, fragt Henry deshalb. Er hat nicht viel Lust auf unnötig viele Worte mit dem anderen Unsterblichen.  
Natürlich, er ist froh, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der nicht sterben kann. Aber dass der einzige Mensch, der sein Schicksal teilt, gerade _Adam_ ist, ein Mörder, ein Psychopath, ein undurchsichtiger Schauspieler, unberechenbar und kalt, dieser Fakt lässt Henry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. _Die Ewigkeit mit ihm verbringen._ Es läuft ihm kalt den Rücken runter.  
  
Dann wiederum hat Henry auch eine andere Seite des anderen kennengelernt – Lewis Farber, der durchaus zu einem Lächeln (sogar Lachen) imstande ist, der eine Konversation aufrecht erhalten kann, ohne dabei mit Henrys Abgründen und Ängsten zu spielen, ohne ihm Angst einzujagen, ohne ihn _umzubringen_.  
  
„Ich will reden, Henry“, sagt Adam. „Ich dachte, ich hätte das in der Vergangenheit deutlich gemacht, aber Sie hören mir immer noch nicht zu.“   
  
Henry schnaubt. Sein Atem steigt als dünne Wolke auf in den kalten Himmel. Natürlich hört Henry zu. Er kann nur nichts dafür, dass das Gespräch immer damit beendet wird, dass Adam ihn oder sich selbst (oder sie beide) umbringt oder um des Dramas Willen schweigend zurück in den Schatten verschwindet, aus dem er gekommen ist. Ginge es nach Henry, hätten sie sich längst schon mal ausgesprochen. Allein die Geschichten, die Adam bestimmt zu erzählen hatte – 2000 Jahre Lebenserfahrung...  
Er möchte auch diese Sache zwischen ihnen beiseite schaffen. Dieses ständige _Ermorden_. Im Gegensatz zu Adam macht es Henry nämlich wenig Spaß, erst zu sterben und dann im eiskalten Wasser wieder zu sich zu kommen, und wirklich, langsam fängt er an, es persönlich zu nehmen.  
Er will wissen, wo er bei Adam steht. Er will wissen, dass sie auf der gleichen Stufe stehen, dass er nicht bloß ein _Kind_ ist, wie Adam ihn genannt hat.  
  
„Gut. Ich höre“, sagt Henry dann. Sein Plan, schnell nach Hause ins Warme zu kommen, schwindet.   
  
Der Schatten eines Lächelns huscht über Adams Gesicht. Henry kann es nicht sehen, denn er steht hinter Adam und sieht bloß dessen Silhouette vor dem Lichtermeer der Stadt unter ihnen. Aber Adam hat ein schönes Lächeln – es ist selten und blass, eigentlich kaum da, und doch nicht zu übersehen –, das Henry bisher hauptsächlich bei Lewis Farber gesehen hat. Er glaubt nicht daran, dass Adam verlernt hat zu lächeln. Er mag ein guter Schauspieler sein, aber er ist noch nicht völlig taub. Vielleicht ist Henry aber auch nur zu naiv und will immerzu an das Gute im Menschen glauben – an das Gute in _Adam_ , das noch immer irgendwo existieren muss. Aber der Mann macht es ihm nicht leicht.   
  
Henry stellt sich neben Adam. Mustert von der Seite dessen Profil; bemerkt, wie ruhig er ist. Beinahe schon entspannt. Adam schaut auf, und als sich ihre Blicke treffen, sieht Henry schnell weg. Verfolgt mit den Augen die Ampelschaltungen weit unten, kleine Pünktchen, die von Rot zu Gelb zu Grün und wieder zurück tänzeln.  
  
Adam geht noch einen Schritt weiter auf die Kante zu. Steht jetzt direkt am Abgrund – ein halber Schritt nur und er würde stürzen. Henry zieht scharf die Luft durch die Nase ein. Er kann es bereits vor sich sehen, wie der Körper des Unsterblichen in der einen Sekunde noch vor ihm steht, still und ohne Angst, und in der nächsten fällt. Er dann auf dem Asphalt aufprallt, für einige Sekunden regungslos da liegt, eine Masse aus Haut und Blut und gebrochenen Knochen, bevor er verschwindet, um kurz darauf wieder im Wasser aufzutauchen.  
Henry ist angespannt – er selbst steht weit genug von der Kante weg, aber Adam bloß zuzusehen, ist schon genug, um ihn in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen.  
  
Adam sieht über seine Schulter zu Henry, der entgeistert zurück starrt; Kiefer fest, Augen weit, nicht bereit, einen Schritt nach vorn zu machen.  
  
„Dieses Gefühl der Angst, dass man fallen könnte... Sie spüren es noch, habe ich Recht?“ Henry bleibt still auf die Frage hin. Seine Körpersprache spricht Bände.   
  
Wieder ist da dieses Halblächeln, das an Adams Mundwinkeln zerrt. „Es ist lange her, Henry. Manchmal wache ich nachts auf und meine mich zu erinnern wie es sich anfühlt, aber bevor ich überhaupt weiß, wo und wann ich bin, ist es schon wieder weg und nur die Leere bleibt zurück.“ Er macht eine Pause. Sieht runter. Die Straße unter ihm muss noch immer wild und mit Leben gefüllt sein, aber Henry möchte dort nicht hinunter sehen. Nicht, wenn Adam neben ihm steht.   
  
„Ich habe Ihnen so viel zu erzählen“, sagt er, wiederholt seine Worte von ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen im Taxi. „Aber ich möchte ehrlich sein – ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. So viele Jahre hatte ich jetzt Zeit, über dieses Gespräch nachzudenken und glauben Sie mir, ich habe es so oft in meinem Kopf geführt. Doch jetzt –“   
  
Henry schaut zu Boden. Weiß nichts darauf zu antworten. Wie auch, er weiß ja nicht einmal, worüber Adam genau sprechen möchte.  
  
Adam fängt sich wieder, reißt sich aus den bitteren Gedanken heraus, die ihn am Weitersprechen gehindert haben.  
  
„Ich habe lange genug als Psychotherapeut gearbeitet um zu wissen, dass man Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse mit anderen Menschen austauschen muss und dass man manche Dinge nicht für sich behalten darf. Sie wissen wohl fast so gut wie ich, dass die Geschichte sich immer und immer und immer wiederholt. Ich habe probiert, mich anderen Menschen anzuvertrauen, immer und immer und immer wieder, aber jeder Versuch endete gleich. Es gab nur wenige, die auch nur _versucht_ haben, mein Leiden zu verstehen. Und so ging es über Jahrhunderte – eine Ewigkeit voller Einsamkeit, die darin endete, dass ich Fremden mein Innerstes, meine intimsten Gedanken preisgab und sie zum Schluss mit dem Leben bezahlen mussten. Aber das ist nur nebensächlich. Was ich eigentlich sagen will ist, dass –“   
  
Doch Henry unterbricht ihn. Tritt einen halben Schritt näher an Adam heran, noch immer vorsichtig, dem Abgrund nicht zu nahe zu kommen.   
  
„ _Nebensächlich_ _?_ Sie haben Menschen umgebracht, weil Sie sonst niemanden zum _reden_ hatten?“ Seine Augen füllen sich mit Ekel und Unglauben. Adams Blick liegt noch immer auf der Stadt, sein Gesicht unlesbar.  
Natürlich versteht Henry, dass das Geheimnis seiner – _ihrer_ – Unsterblichkeit nicht in falsche Hände geraten darf; was danach passieren kann, haben beide am eigenen Körper zu spüren gekriegt. Aber _Mord?_ Der Mann ist wahnsinnig.   
  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Sie all diese negativen Erfahrungen machen mussten und ich verstehe Ihren Schmerz, aber –“   
  
Jetzt ist es Adam, der ihn unterbricht. Sein Ton ist genauso ruhig und träge wie immer.   
  
„Genau darum geht es doch, Henry. Sie verstehen mich.“ Er dreht sich halb zu Henry um und für eine Millisekunde vergisst dieser zu atmen. Wie Adam da steht sieht er beinahe erhaben aus – als sei er der Nachthimmel selbst. Millionen von Sternen lassen seine weiße Haut blass glühen, in seinen Augen sind die Mondsicheln gefangen und seine Flügel sind aus schneidend kaltem Wind.  
Er steht da wie der Todesengel, hoch über der Stadt, all das Leben egal, vergessen. Stattdessen liegt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Henry. Der Mann, dessen Heiligenschein er aus goldenem Staub, Vodka Shots und getrocknetem Blut gemalt hat, wenn die Nächte zu einsam, zu hohl, zu lang waren. Dessen ganzes Sein jetzt von den grellen Neonlichtern angestrahlt wird, der das Sonnenlicht des Tages noch immer unter den Fingernägeln hat, unter denen bei Adam nur Dreck und Schlamm hängen.  
  
Sie stehen da und sehen den anderen an. Sehen ihn so, wie sie sich gegenseitig gezeichnet haben. Als Gottheit, als Engel, als Hauch von Nichts.  
  
Adam bricht die Stille als erstes. „Wenn man so lange lebt wie ich, dann verschwimmen die Tage irgendwann. Die Menschen fangen an, alle gleich auszusehen. Manche Jahre fühlen sich an wie ein Dutzend, während manche nach nur einem Wimpernschlag vorbei sind. Irgendwann wird es egal, wie oft man stirbt oder wie viele Menschen man verliert. Irgendwann möchte man einfach nur noch in der Lage sein, _irgendetwas_ zu spüren, ganz egal, was. Liebe, Hass, Angst, Schmerz, Freude, Verzweiflung. Alles ist besser als diese ewige Leere.“  
  
Henry hört zu, erschaudert. Sein Herz verkrampft sich bei dem Gedanken, irgendwann so zu werden wie Adam, so kalt und gleichgültig und verbraucht. Etwas in ihm drin sagt ihm, dass es seine unausweichliche Zukunft ist, dass er diesem Schicksal nicht entgehen kann, aber er weiß, dass er sich mit allem, was er hat, dagegen wehren wird. Henry Morgan ist ein guter Mann und er hat nicht vor, das zu ändern.   
  
„Morden ist keine Lösung, Adam“, sagt Henry. Es gibt so viel, was er jetzt sagen könnte, sagen _wollte.  Du bist krank. Es gibt andere Wege. Erzähl. Erzähl mir von all dem Leid und Schmerz, von Anfang bis Ende, von Geburt und Leben und Tod und dann dem nächsten Tod und dem nächsten und dem nächsten – – – Von all den Menschen die du geliebt hast und gehasst, von den Orten, an denen du warst, von den Geschichten, die du erlebt hast. Ich bin bei dir, ein Leben lang, eine Ewigkeit lang. _  
  
  
  
_Lass mich helfen._   
  
  
  
„Es ist ein Rausch“, sagt Adam. „Ich wollte es Ihnen zeigen, damit Sie verstehen, aber ich musste einsehen, dass Sie noch nicht so weit sind. Aber glauben Sie mir. Wir sind gleich. Eines Tages werden auch Sie dazu fähig sein.“   
  
„Das will ich nicht!“ Henry kommt noch einen Schritt näher, Wut und Erschütterung treiben ihn gleichermaßen an. Er steht jetzt genau vor Adam, schaut ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Adam schaut zurück. Ganz unberührt. Wie immer, eigentlich. Als ob nichts, was Henry je tun oder sagen könnte, Gewicht hat.  
Dabei ist es _so anders_ – nie hat er einem Menschen gegenüber so etwas gespürt, so eine Zugehörigkeit, eine Verbindung, das sprichwörtliche rote Band. Jedes Wort von Henry hat Bedeutung, jedes einzelne.   
  
„Es ist wie ein simpler Sprung“, sagt Adam. Sein Blick huscht von Henrys Augen zu dessen Lippen und dann wendet er sich wieder der Stadt zu. Henry versteht es nicht. Er sieht hinunter auf ihre Füße, Adams nicht mal Millimeter von der Dachkante entfernt, Henrys eigene in sicherem Abstand dahinter.   
  
„Dieses Gefühl zu fallen – für einen Moment schwerelos und komplett frei zu sein. Man muss sich bloß fallen lassen. Es _zulassen._ “   
  
Adam schließt die Augen, atmet die kalte Luft tief durch die Nase ein. Er lässt sich nach vorne fallen und –   
  
Sobald Henry realisiert, dass Adam springen will, dass er im Begriff ist, sich einfach so vom Dach zu stürzen, schießt er nach vorne und greift mit einer Hand Adams Schulter und mit der anderen den Stoff von seinem Mantel. Er hält ihn fest, die Faust fest zwischen Adams Schulterblättern, die Finger hart um die Schulter.   
  
Einen Moment herrscht angespannte Stille.  
  
„Ich dachte, Sie wollten reden“, sagt Henry schließlich und lässt von Adam ab, als dieser sein Gleichgewicht wiederfindet.   
  
„Wir haben Zeit, Henry.“ Sie beide wissen, dass es eine Entschuldigung ist. Ja, sie haben Zeit. Mehr als genug davon, aber diesen Drang, sich komplett zu offenbaren, dem anderen alles zu sagen, alles zu zeigen, was man hat, was man _ist ,_ den kann nicht mal Adam ganz unterdrücken.   
  
Wieder wird es kurz still. Adam sieht hinunter auf ihre Füße – jetzt stehen sie beide gefährlich nah am Abgrund. Henry bemerkt den Blick und folgt ihm; sieht dann über die Kante. Er verkrampft sich, als er realisiert, wie hoch sie hier sind und wie klein New York ist – Autos werden zu Glühwürmchen, Häuser zu Spielzeug, Straßen zu Pinselstrichen. Sein erster Reflex ist es, nach hinten zu weichen, aber er widersteht. Sein zweiter ist, sich an Adam festzuhalten, und kurz zuckt seine Hand, um nach dem Arm des Unsterblichen zu greifen. Doch er hält still.   
  
Adam beobachtet Henrys Konflikt schweigend. Bemerkt, wie schön er aussieht, wenn er kämpft. Das ist keine neue Erkenntnis für ihn, aber etwas, was er wieder und wieder feststellen muss und dessen er nicht müde wird.  
  
„Manchmal ist der Tod das einzige, das mich daran erinnert, dass ich noch am Leben bin“, sagt Adam, als er Henry genug Zeit gegeben hat, sich an den Anblick unter ihnen zu gewöhnen.  
Henry schaut auf, ist Adam nah, so nah, dass er sich einbildet, seine Körperwärme an seinen Lippen zu spüren. „Es ist paradox, aber manchmal ist ein Sprung befriedigender als Mord oder Sex. Man lässt los. Ist für einen Moment frei von allen Sorgen und Lasten.“ Adam hat die Augen geschlossen und Henry fragt sich, ob er sich gerade vorstellt, zu springen und auf dem Zement unter ihnen zu zerschellen.   
  
„Diese letzten Meter, bevor man auf dem Boden aufschlägt – jedes Mal frage ich mich, ob es jetzt vielleicht das letzte Mal ist, dass ich sterbe. Bis ich dann begreife, dass es eigentlich egal ist. Und dieser Gedanke, dieses Gefühl, diese Unbeschwertheit und Reinheit zu spüren –“ Adam atmet durch die Nase aus. Entspannt. Hat die Augen noch immer geschlossen, als er darüber nachdenkt. Für Henry sieht dieses Bild beinahe schon orgasmisch aus, auch, wenn er sich selber dieses Gefühl nicht vorstellen kann. Ja, er ist schon mal vom Dach gefallen. Wurde gestoßen, ist selbst gesprungen, ist gestolpert. Aber der Fall war alles andere als euphorisierend.   
  
  
Henry schüttelt in Unglauben den Kopf. „Das ist doch krank“, sagt er, und noch im selben Augenblick fragt er sich, ob er es tatsächlich auch so meint.  
  
Adam öffnet die Augen wieder. Fixiert Henry, der direkt vor ihm steht, so nah an der Kante, aber zu stur, jetzt noch zurückzuweichen. Vielleicht ist da ein gewisses Maß an Mut mit im Spiel, vielleicht ist es aber auch einfach nur naive Dummheit.  
  
„Das können Sie unmöglich beurteilen“, sagt Adam. „Probieren Sie es aus, Henry. Und sagen Sie mir dann ins Gesicht, dass sich diese letzten Sekunden nicht angefühlt haben wie der Himmel auf Erden.“ Er lächelt scharf und Henry weiß nicht, was er antworten soll. Deshalb schüttelt er lediglich den Kopf in Unglauben und schnaubt verächtlich – er kann es sich einfach nicht vorstellen, _will_ es auch gar nicht.  
  
Dann tritt Adam noch ein Stück näher an Henry heran. Steht jetzt viel zu dicht, sodass ihre Körper sich beinahe berühren. Henry beobachtet Adam vorsichtig, wie ein wildes Tier, das viel zu nah für seinen Geschmack ist, aber Weglaufen jetzt keine Option mehr ist. Und Adam tut das Gegenteil – er betrachtet Henry als das scheue Tier, das jeden Moment flüchten könnte, wenn er eine unüberlegte Bewegung macht. Aber als beiden klar ist, dass es kein Entkommen gibt, für keinen von ihnen, dass sie hier oben stehen, gefangen in einem Käfig aus Lichtertürmen und Sternschnuppen und eisigem Wind, für die Ewigkeit aneinander gekettet durch den selben Fluch; da huscht Adams Blick einmal mehr zu Henrys Lippen; da zuckt Henrys Hand einmal mehr in Adams Richtung, der da am Abgrund steht so sicher wie ein Baum, der dort seit Jahrhunderten – _Jahrtausenden_ – fest verwurzelt ist.  
  
Adam zögert nur kurz. Hätte Henry sich in diesem Moment getraut zu blinzeln, hätte er den kurzen Augenblick der Unsicherheit verpasst.   
  
  
  
„Vertraust du mir?“, fragt Adam. Das Heulen der Autos unter ihnen geht für eine Sekunde verloren und Henry glaubt, er verliere sein Gleichgewicht. Kann schon den Gegenwind spüren, und wie er fällt, und wie seine Brust sich zusammenzieht vor Angst, und dann ist da auch schon der Boden –   
Aber er steht noch immer und ist sich sicher, dass auch er bald Wurzeln schlagen wird.   
  
„Auf gar keinen Fall“, sagt Henry. Es ist vielleicht übereilt, und wahrscheinlich gelogen, aber er weiß, dass Adam _versteht_. Denn Henry vertraut Adam in gewisser Weise. Vertraut ihm, sein Geheimnis nicht zu offenbaren, vertraut ihm, Grenzen zu setzen, vertraut ihm, dass er Abe nichts antun wird. Vielleicht vertraut er Adam viel mehr, als er jemals zugeben würde.  
  
„Das dachte ich mir“, sagt Adam, und diesmal zögert er nicht, als er Henry an dessen Revers diese letzten Zentimeter näher zieht, runter zieht, und das tut, worüber er schon den ganzen Abend – wenn nicht länger – nachgedacht hat. Die Lippen sind kalt von der dünnen Nachtluft, kalt und klamm und taub, als Henry realisiert, was passiert. Realisiert, dass Adam ihn küsst und dass er weder den Gedanken, noch die Geste an sich abstoßend findet. Im Gegenteil, dass er es _mag._ Eine Sekunde lang kann er sich nicht rühren, während er das Chaos in seinem Kopf und in seiner Brust zu beseitigen versucht. Ein Wirrwarr aus Gedanken, Konflikten, Fragezeichen und Ausrufezeichen, alles gleichzeitig und überall, um ihn rum, in ihm drin; Scham, die sich als eisiger Schatten an seinen Hinterkopf krallt, Verlangen, das seine Fingerspitzen über Adams Wangen streichen lässt, als er schließlich den Kuss erwidert. Er spürt den Druck von Adams Fäusten gegen seine Brust, tritt einen Schritt zurück und _spürt_ die Kante des Daches unter seiner Sohle. Aber er hat keine Angst.  
Er kann jetzt fallen, sich einfach fallen lassen, wie Adam es gesagt hat, und es wäre ihm egal. Denn jetzt gerade liegt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf _Adam_ und seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge und er kann nicht glauben, dass das gerade wirklich passiert.  
  
Adams Hand liegt jetzt an Henrys Hinterkopf, zieht ihn näher, während die andere noch immer besitzergreifend um Henrys Revers zur Faust geballt ist und immer zieht, zieht, zieht. Als seien sie noch immer nicht nah genug beieinander. Als würde er wollen, dass sie verschmelzen, weil zwei Körper einer zu viel sind. Weil Henry so voller Liebe und Mitgefühl und Leidenschaft und _Leben_ ist, dass Adam es kaum aushält.  
Sie sind wie zwei Meteoriten, die aufeinander zurasen, Millionen Kilometer in der Sekunde hinter sich lassen, und jetzt zusammenprallen; und es wird nichts übrig bleiben als goldene Trümmer, brennende Splitter, die für immer zusammengeschmolzen durch die Galaxie treiben, vorbei an leuchtenden Türmen aus Sternen und funkelnden Meeren aus Nebeln und dem tiefen Nichts der schwarzen Löcher.   
  
Und Henry lässt es passieren, denn da ist ein seltsames Gefühl der Sicherheit, das sich wie ein Tuch über alle Angst und Scham und Zweifel legt, und das ihm sagt, dass es okay ist. Dass er hier und heute Nacht loslassen kann. Dass er Adam vertrauen kann, mehr, als er vielleicht will. Es ist ein Sinneswandel, der vorhersehbar gewesen ist, zumindest für Henry, denn so abscheulich die Taten des anderen Mannes auch sein mögen – er kann ihn einfach nicht hassen. Wird es nie können und er weiß, dass sie sich arrangieren müssen. Mit dem, was sie haben, was sie tun, was sie _sind._   
  
Der Kuss endet viel zu schnell. Die Hitze des Zusammenpralls weicht von ihrer Haut. Henry weiß nicht, wie lange sie sich geküsst haben. Ob es wenige Sekunden waren oder doch Millennia. Er weiß nur, dass die Ewigkeit mit Adam zusammen gar nicht so lang sein kann und dass alles, was er über Zeit zu wissen geglaubt hat, nicht stimmt.  
  
„Spring mit mir“, sagt Adam, und seine Stimme ist tief und leise und auf eine gewisse Art sind seine Worte intim.  
  
  
_Schlaf mit mir._ Es bedeutet das selbe.   
  
  
Henry hält die Luft an. Das kann er nicht – das _wird_ er nicht –  
  
Er ist schließlich nicht geisteskrank. Er ist nicht Adam. Er hat noch Angst vor dem Tod.  
  
Aber über dieser Angst liegt jetzt das Tuch, mit dem Adam ihn eingewickelt hat, und Henry fragt sich, ob er nicht doch langsam den Verstand verliert. Er sieht Adam in die Augen und weiß, dass er sicher ist.   
  
„Ich muss wahnsinnig sein“, sagt Henry nur. Adam lächelt. Es ist anders als alles, was Henry je bei Adam gesehen hat. Es ist ehrlich und echt und irgendwie zurückhaltend, und obwohl Henry den Mann, der vor 2000 Jahren mal gelebt hat, nicht kennt, hat er gerade einen Überrest von ihm gesehen. Von dem ursprünglichen Menschen, dessen Namen er nicht mal weiß, der begraben liegt unter den Trümmern, die zwei Jahrtausende zurückgelassen haben.  
  
Er küsst Adam erneut.  
  
Langsam und wieder und wieder. Es ist lange her, dass er einen Mann geküsst hat – noch vor Abigail, und es ist das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, dass er dabei nicht an sie denken muss. Denn Adams Lippen fühlen sich so komplett anders an als ihre und er küsst auch ganz anders – er ist nicht sie und ist auch kein Ersatz für sie. Er ist _Adam._  
  
Sein Atem geht schneller.  
  
Aber Adam löst den Kuss erneut, nur widerwillig, hält den Abstand zu Henrys Lippen minimal. „Bereit für den Höhepunkt?“, fragt er. Henry bleibt stumm; sein Atem und der von Adam vermischen sich in dünnen Wolken zwischen ihren Gesichtern.  
Er rührt sich nicht. Vielleicht traut er sich nicht, vielleicht hat er Angst, oder vielleicht ist er sich den Konsequenzen bewusst. Und Adam ist genau so still – will nichts gegen Henrys Willen tun _(und das allein überrascht ihn)_ und ihn nicht weiter beeinflussen. Will es einfach geschehen lassen.  
  
Henry atmet tief ein, dann wieder aus, seine Fingerspitzen sind kühl gegen Adams Wange. Er verliert wirklich den Verstand, realisiert er, als er sich selbst nicken spürt.  
  
  
  
  
„Ich vertraue dir.“  
  
  
  
Und dann spürt er nochmal Adams Lippen auf seinen eigenen, die ihm die Angst nehmen, und er lässt sich fallen.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
II.

  
  
  
Die ersten Meter sind die Hölle.  
  
Jeder Muskel in Henrys Körper verkrampft sich, seine Finger klammern sich an Adam fest, sein Herz droht ihm in der zugeschnürten Brust zu zerspringen, die Lichter um ihn herum wirbeln auf wie Staub und er kneift die Augen zu. Was für eine idiotische Idee – vom Hochhaus springen. _Freiwillig._ Mit _Adam._  
  
Adam, der jetzt sein einziger Halt ist; ein ruhiger Körper neben ihm, der ihn mit sich in die Tiefe reißt.  
Irgendwo an seinen Oberarmen spürt Henry, dass auch Adam sich an ihm festhält, aber er vermutet, dass es eher ein Reflex ist als dass er tatsächlich _Halt_ sucht – vielleicht ist es aber auch nur Adams Art Henry zu zeigen, dass er da ist und dass er keine Angst zu haben braucht.  
  
  
Der Wind fühlt sich an wie unzählige Schläge ins Gesicht – keine Schnitte oder Klingen, sondern Fäuste. Die Kälte zerrt an ihm, an seiner Haut und seiner Kleidung und seinen Lippen und Augenlidern und Ohren, und der Lärm ist ohrenbetäubend. Er kann die Augen nicht öffnen. Dann wiederum – warum nicht? Er will zwar nicht unbedingt sehen, wie viel Abstand noch zwischen ihm und dem tödlichen Zement liegt, aber er _muss._ War es nicht das, was Adam gesagt hat? Dass sich die letzten Meter anfühlen würden wie _der Himmel auf Erden?_  
Er denkt gar nicht weiter darüber nach. Öffnet die Augen. Sofort tränen sie. Er fällt viel zu schnell, viel zu tief, viel zu kalt. Die einzige Wärmequelle ist Adam, und Henry kämpft gegen den Druck um sich herum an, um ihn anzusehen. Adams Augen sind geschlossen, aber nicht wie Henrys nur Sekunden zuvor zugekniffen, sondern ganz entspannt. Als ob er den Fall genießen würde. (Und Henry ist sich sicher, dass Adam das auch _tut._ Er hätte nur nicht gedacht, Adam jemals in so einem Zustand zu sehen, der nicht träge oder müde oder gelangweilt ist, sondern _lebendig._ Es ist das erste Mal, dass Henry wirklich das Gefühl hat, Adam würde _leben_ statt einfach nur zu existieren.)  
  
Er stellt fest, dass er den Blick nicht von Adam nehmen kann, so sehr seine Augen auch tränen und seine Lungen schreien und seine Finger sich verkrampfen. Adam strahlt diese Ruhe aus; er ist ein windstiller Tag auf See und Henry ist gefesselt, fast schon geblendet von dessen Schönheit –   
  
  
  
Alles bleibt stehen.  
  
  
  
  
Wo vorher der Lärm des Windes und der Stadt und seines eigenen rasenden Herzschlags war, ist jetzt erhabene Stille. Als sei er in einer Blase gefangen, nur er und Adam und der Mond, und die Sterne sind wie kleine Glühwürmchen um sie herum, und die Außenwelt ist regungslos. Nur dass er weiß, es ist nicht wahr, und die Welt um sie herum rast in besorgniserregender Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbei.  
  
Wo vorher die Kälte seine Haut verätzt und seine Poren verstopft hat, ist jetzt eine angenehme Wärme, die sich durch seine Brust frisst und in seine Gliedmaßen dringt und dort, wo Adams Hände sich an Henry festhalten, ist die Hitze kaum auszuhalten. Bald denkt er, es wäre der schönste Sommertag. London in den Fünfzigern, blauer Himmel, strahlende Sonne, zwitschernde Vögel und das Gefühl, _so verliebt_ zu sein.  
  
Und wo vorher die Angst seine Nervenzellen eingefroren hat, dass er nicht einmal mehr schreien konnte, ist jetzt eine seltsame Ruhe. Als ob es in Ordnung ist. Als ob sein Körper, sein _Kopf,_ ihm sagt, dass es okay ist, gesprungen zu sein. Dass es okay ist, sich an Adam festzuklammern wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Stück Holz. Dass es okay ist, zu ertrinken, denn irgendwer – _Adam ,_ schreit sein Kopf, und dass das Henrys erster Gedanke ist, findet er selbst mehr als unheimlich – wird ihn wieder herausziehen um ihm wieder beizubringen, wie man atmet.   
  
  
Und irgendwie schließt er in diesen wenigen Sekunden seinen Frieden damit, der sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitet.  
  
  
Zum ersten mal in Jahren ist der Schmerz in seiner Brust weg; als würde irgendetwas das Loch, das Abigail hinterlassen hat, wieder füllen. Vielleicht ist es die Schwerelosigkeit, vielleicht der Druck oder die Kälte oder das Wissen, nichts mehr beeinflussen zu können. Alle Kontrolle abgegeben zu haben und sich nicht mehr verantworten zu müssen.  
  
Vielleicht ist es aber auch Adam.  
  
  
  
Er weiß nur, dass er sich wirklich gut fühlt, und dass seine Finger entkrampfen und er wieder anfängt zu atmen, und da ist Adam neben ihm, der – – – – –   
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
III.

  
  
  
Er hat es nicht anders erwartet.  
  
Das Wasser ist eiskalt und sein ganzer Körper brennt; sein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell als er an die Oberfläche schwimmt. Die Ruhe, die er noch Momente vorher gespürt hat, ist jetzt der Art Adrenalin gewichen, die er mit Mord und Tod und negativen Erfahrungen verbindet.  
  
Vielleicht kann Adam das heilen, denkt er sich, und es Henry leichter machen, den Tod zu akzeptieren.  
  
  
_Adam_ –  
  
Henry schaut sich um, doch er ist allein im Wasser. Und noch während er sich fragt, wie das sein kann, Adam _muss_ gestorben sein, oder wacht er vielleicht an einer anderen Stelle auf, da erscheint ein Schatten nur wenige Zentimeter neben Henry und kurz darauf taucht Adam auf. Er sieht ruhig aus, ruhig und schön wie der Mond, der sich in jedem einzelnen Wassertropfen spiegelt.  
Es erscheint fast so, als würde Adam noch immer fallen, oder ist noch in dieser Mentalität, und als hätte er seinen Tod gar nicht bemerkt. Als sei es eine Art ewig alte Routine – was wahrscheinlich gar nicht so verkehrt ist.  
  
Er treibt langsam im Wasser und öffnet dann genauso langsam die Augen – die Pupillen erst klein, als das Mondlicht ihn blendet, und dann groß, um sich in der Dunkelheit New Yorks zurechtzufinden.  
Er schaut Henry an.  
  
„Habe ich zu viel versprochen?“, fragt Adam.   
  
  
Aber Henry will ihm nicht zustimmen. Will sich diese Blöße nicht geben. Auch, wenn er weiß, dass Adam Recht hatte, wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden, in denen er Adam so jung und lebendig gesehen hat, und er sich jetzt beinahe schon miserabel fühlt – und das ohne Grund. Der einzige Grund dafür ist die Scham, sich auf Adam eingelassen zu haben, sich freiwillig von einem Hochhaus zu stürzen, und einzusehen, dass Adam nicht der schlechte Mensch ist, den Henry immer in ihm sehen wollte.  
  
Er hat verstanden, was Adam will.  
  
  
Er will _fühlen._ Und was kann daran schon verkehrt sein?  
  
Sicher, das ist keine Entschuldigung für die Morde, die er begangen hat. Aber Henry hat sich vorgenommen, Adam zu helfen. Ihn zurück ins Leben zu holen.  
  
  
Er spürt Adams Blick auf sich; fängt an, zum Ufer zu schwimmen; macht die ersten Schritte, als das Wasser flacher wird; erinnert sich daran, dass er nackt ist und spürt Adams Blick nur umso deutlicher auf sich.  
Er bleibt stehen, das Wasser bis zur Hüfte, und dreht sich um. Adam folgt ihm und Henry verfolgt dessen Blick, der von der Wasseroberfläche zu Henrys Brust wandert, da, wo die Narbe ist.  
  
Sie stehen einige Sekunden wortlos nebeneinander, Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, bis Henry Adams Torso mustert. Und da entdeckt er sie – rechts vom Magen und fein, viel feiner als Henrys eigene, aber doch tödlich.   
  
„Keine schöne Stelle“, bemerkt Henry. Adam muss langsam verblutet sein.   
  
„Kein schöner Tod“, antwortet Adam und Henry fragt sich, _ob_ es einen schönen Tod gibt.  
  
  
Er zögert einen Augenblick, dann hebt er die Hand und berührt die Narbe vorsichtig mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Er kann spüren, wie Adam erschaudert und den Atem anhält. Zittert selbst schon von der Kälte.  
  
  
Und Adam hält still.  
  
  
„Wie ist es passiert?“, fragt Henry nach weiteren Sekunden der Stille. Er kann seinen Blick nicht von der Narbe nehmen.  
  
Als Adam nicht antwortet, schaut Henry wieder auf. Adam bewegt seinen Unterkiefer so, wie er es immer tut, wenn er überlegt, was er sagen soll. Dann schweift sein Blick von Henry zur Straße hinter ihnen.   
  
„Das müssen wir nicht hier besprechen.“ Es ist eine Einladung. Eine, die Henry nur zu gewillt ist, anzunehmen, und noch ehe er Zeit hat zu nicken und Adam anzubieten, die Nacht bei sich und Abe zu verbringen, hört er die Sirenen eines Streifenwagens hinter sich, der wie auf Kommando vorfährt.  
  
Beinahe hätte Henry aufgelacht, aber er lässt lediglich grinsend den Kopf fallen und schüttelt diesen. Als er die Stimme einer der Polizisten hört, der sie auffordert, aus dem Wasser zu kommen, schaut er hoch zu Adam, der tatsächlich auch den Humor in der Situation sieht und dem fast schon ein Grinsen am linken Mundwinkel zieht.  
  
  
  
  
Sie haben sich noch so viel zu erzählen. So viel zu sagen, zu tun, zu entdecken, zu lernen. Aber erst gibt es wohl _noch eine_ Anzeige bei der Polizei. Und danach – danach ist Henry sich fast schon sicher, dass er seine Nächte mit Adam verbringen wird. Ihm zuhören und helfen wird. Sie werden sich irgendwie arrangieren, das weiß Henry, denn das müssen sie, wenn sie die nächsten 2000 – oder 2 Millionen oder _Milliarden_ – Jahre miteinander verbringen wollen.   
  
  
Er vertraut Adam, und der Fakt steht jetzt für ihn ebenso fest wie der, dass er seinen Verstand verliert. Aber Henry Morgan hat damit Frieden geschlossen.   
  
  
  
  
Er ist bereit für die Ewigkeit.

 

 


End file.
